Fire & Ice
by XCalifornia.RepublicX
Summary: Austin Moon and Ally Dawson: enemies. They absolutely loathe one another. Austin hates Ally because of a unfixable accident that happened in the past that completely changed Austin and Ally hates Austin because of his cold and heartless attitude towards her and others. Can Ally figure out what she did and repair Austin? Will Austin's attitude change towards Ally? (RE-WRITTEN!)


**Authors Note -**_ Rewrite, rewrite, rewrite! That's basically what I'm doing to most of my stories. That's why they got deleted. I'm gonna start here. This will be the new and improved version! I hope you guys like it as much as I do. I'm still going to keep some things from the first chapter in here though. So anyway, please RE-read, enjoy, & R&R!(:_

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Fire & Ice_

* * *

_{Third - Person POV}_

Austin and Ally; _enemies_. They never got along and probably never will. They couldn't stand the sight of each other and could barely be in a room for five minutes alone. Austin hates Ally and she gladly returns the favor. Austin hates Ally because of an unfixable accident that happened in the past. She hates him because of his cold, heartless, rude, and cocky attitude towards herself and others. Respect isn't even in his dictionary. Although, Ally wouldn't be the first showing a dislike towards Austin.

The teachers play a role in that as well. But honestly, it's kind of hard to hate Miss Ally Dawson. I mean how can you hate a girl so smart, pretty, and adorable? Well obviously Austin has no problem hating her. All of it is really just a facade though. Through those ombre highlights, floral prints blouses, light colored skinny jeans, and colored wedges lies the identity of a rebel. One of those people that sneak out a night to party, drink, or smoke. Someone who is sometimes looking for a 'getaway'.

But on the outside of those brown eyes is just your average teenager. Of course one that can very well hide her emotions like she's behind a mask. Once you think about it, you can easily compare Ally to fire. She very independent just like that one last flame in you're fireplace that you can't but out no matter how hard you try get out. The one that can single-handedly do damage on her own without the rest of the fire. Just that one flame that sticks by herself and she wouldn't rather have it any other way.

Austin on the other hand is more like ice. He's heartless and quite cold. He's disliked by many and loved by plenty. 99.9% of the female population melts to his feet. Of course that's the way he likes it. What about that 1% that doesn't fall to his feet? Well he fights with her on a daily basis. Something about Austin just screams 'bad boy'. Maybe it's because underneath that messy mop of blonde hair, leather jacket, careless attitude, and hazel eyes lies the personality of yet another rebel. Someone who also doesn't mind partying, drinking, or smoking a few times. Another 'sweet escape' needer.

Austin really doesn't mind spitting out a witty comment or smart remark when Ally Dawson throws one first. That's just the way they work. Everyone is well aware of the thick tension and hatred between the two. Some people think its because certain words are left unspoken and needs to be said but others believe its something a little more than just hatred. Even a few think they belong together. Be careful, if Austin or Ally heard you say that, an all out _war_ would commence.

Austin is a very _wise_ child though. He's _certainly_ not stupid. He knows what goes on around him but just chooses not to focus on it. I know your probably thinking: well hasn't Ally tried seeing why he hates her so much? Yes, she very much has made an effort to try and figure out why she's hated so much. Did the opposite sex member cooperate well? Well that's _another_ story. Every single time Ally tries, the same thing happens. Austin would respond with one sentence when Ally brought the topic up.

_I know something you don't_

I mean its amazing how one little sentence can easily piss someone off. So eventually, Ally gave up. I mean can you really blame her? Although, its very ironic how two people who despise one another so much can end up in the same place at the same time. It's crazy how much in sync they are and they don't even know it. They go home at the same time, get dressed, then leave out. And they both end up at the _same_ place in the _same_ room _together_. Do they know it? Not really. I mean what else can we call that besides that four letter word also known as _fate_.


End file.
